Bentôs
by Juuna
Summary: OS Comme toujours, Watanuki apporte son bentô à Domeki, mais cette foisci il ne semble pas dans on état normal...Histoire repostée. J'ai supprimé la 1ère version car incomplète et pleine de fautes... gomen à mes 3 reviwers! Là c'est la version complète!


**Bentôs**

Domeki attendait dans le parc, tranquillement adossé à un cerisier. Il attendait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il serait midi dans cinq minutes. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Domeki l'attendait. Comme tout les midi, il l'attendait. Bien que ses cris et ses crises soient insupportables, quand il ne les faisait pas, Domeki s'inquiétait. Un Watanuki qui ne s'énerve pas contre lui en criant qu'il aurait préférait être avec Himawari, n'était pas un Watanuki en forme.

Domeki se remémora la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué. [1 C'était au tout début de leur première année de lycée, à la sortie. Il n'avait pas encore intégré le club de tir à l'arc, et donc sortait en même temps que Watanuki. Il se rappelait encore très nettement de la façon singulière dont le jeune homme s'était mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, semblant se débattre contre des monstres imaginaires. Domeki se rappelait aussi des commentaires de ces camarades «Il est bizarre !» «Oui il fait peur !! Mieux vos ne pas s'approcher de type comme ça…» Domeki lui s'était simplement dit avec un léger sourire amusé qu'on ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec un ami comme lui… C'était d'ailleurs une des premières fois qu'il souriait depuis le décès de son grand père.

Et depuis ils avaient fit connaissance. Il savait que ce contre quoi Watanuki se débattait n'était pas imaginaire. Ils étaient devenus «amis», même si Watanuki passait son temps à s'en récrier. Et ils avaient chacun fait de gros sacrifices l'un pour l'autre. Mais surtout, Domeki avait… [2

Se tirant de ces pensées, Domeki passa sa main sur ces côtes encore douloureuses de la mission de la veille et regarda de nouveau sa montre. Midi était passé depuis cinq minutes. Watanuki était en retard. Ce n'était pas son genre. Même si la plupart du temps il venait en râlant, il arrivait toujours à l'heure, ou pas avec plus d'une ou deux minutes…

Domeki fronça les sourcils. Watanuki aurait-il eu un problème ? Il aurait croisé un esprit dangereux ? Un nouveau travail urgent pour Yûko ? Domeki commença à se redresser pour partir à la recherche du médium quand il aperçut à l'entrée du parc une silhouette familière. C'était lui. Ouf.

En se rasseyant et en soupirant, Domeki écouta les yeux fermés le pas de son ami qui se rapprochait rapidement. Puis il entendit son souffle haletant, puis le pas s'arrêta arrivé à un mètre de lui.

_Mais là une chose curieuse se produit :_

Domeki se vit lui-même, au travers de sa moitié de vision qu'il avait choisit de sacrifier à Watanuki. Il se vit appuyée contre le cerisier en fleur, les yeux fermes, la tête légèrement en arrière, avec quelques pétales de fleurs voltigeant.

Surpris de se voir lui-même ainsi, Domeki ouvrit les et les posa sur Watanuki. Comme il s'y attendait, son ami le regardait. Mais curieusement, au lieu de soudainement se mettre à lui hurler comme Domeki l'aurait cru, Watanuki détourna la tête. Il y eu alors une seconde de silence, durant laquelle le regard de l'archer glissa vers les grandes boîtes à bentôs.

«-T'as cuisiné quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Cette question eu pour effet de ramener Watanuki à la normale. C'est à dire qu'il se remit à hurler contre son ami :

«-COMMENT CA J'AI CUISINE QUOI ???? PARCE QU'EN PLUS T'AS L'INTENTION DE RALER ??? ALORS QUE JE CUISINE TOUS LES JOURS TES BENTOS !!!

-J'ai pas l'intention de râler baka… »

Le « baka » relança la fureur de Watanuki, alors que Domeki se boucha les oreilles pour protéger ses tympans de si violentes agressions.

Puis quand Watanuki commença à s'essouffler de tant crier, Domeki pu attraper la boîte à bentô…plus lourde que d'habitude… Il l'ouvrit et pu remarquer qu'elle abondait encore plus de plats aux airs délicieux qu'habituellement…c'était pour dire. Surtout que Domeki remarqua que certains d'entre eux étaient durs et surtout très longs à cuisiner… Il releva les yeux vers le lycéen qui continuait de s'énerver tout seul sur son manque de politesse, et demanda comme si il n'avait rien remarqué de son cirque :

«-Quand l'as-tu cuisiné ? »

Watanuki se stoppa soudainement dans ces gesticulations : d'habitude, Domeki ne demandait rien et mangeait en ce bouchant les oreilles.

«-Ce matin…

-Combien de temps ça t'a pris ? »

Cette fois-ci, Watanuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis quand Domeki se souciait-il du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour préparer ces bentôs ?

«-Watanuki…

-Ah…euuuuh…quelques heures...mais euh... Et depuis quand tu t'en souci d'ailleurs ??? »

Domeki ne releva pas la pique et planta son regard dans celui de son ami :

«-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait nuit blanche… »

Le tic nerveux qu'eu Watanuki avant de répondre en criant de toutes ses forces que «nan aucune chance qu'il fasse nuit blanche pour préparer des bon p'tits plat à un imbécile pareil», confirma les pensées de Domeki.

«-Imbécile. Après une mission pareille tu aurais dû te reposer. Je te rappel que tu as faillit mourir une fois de plus.»

Watanuki baissa la tête et serra le poing, semblant se retenir. Mais rapidement, il n'y tînt plus, et ses nerfs lâchèrent soudainement :

«-CELUI QUI EST PASSÉ LE PLUS PRES DE LA MORT C'EST ENCORE TOI !! C'EST ENCORE TOI QUI M'AS SAUVÉ !!!! ET POURQUOI D'AILLEURS ???? POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ??? POURQUOI AS-TU _ENCORE_ FAIT CA ??? T'EN AS PAS MARRE ??? TU DEVRAIS PAS PARTIR EN GUEULANT QUE T'EN MARRE DE SAUVER UN IMBECILE COMME MOI?!?!? »

Il y eu quelques seconde de lourd silence, avant que Watanuki ne rajoute, beaucoup plus faiblement, d'une voix presque brisé :

« -Pourquoi… »

Et il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, face à Domeki la tête basse et ne prononça plus un mot semblant écrasé sous ses pensées…

Domeki le regardait. Alors c'est pour ça que Watanuki était si perturbé ? Certes il était passé vraiment à deux doigts de la mort cette fois ci… et il avait du rester quelques heures entre les deux monde avant d'être définitivement ramener à la vie… Mais ce n'était pas la première fois !! Il lui était même déjà arrivé de se faire voler son âme une fois… Mais Watanuki ne s'était pourtant pas autant inquiété qu'aujourd'hui…. Mais entre temps ils s'étaient quand même rapprochés… mais de là à piquer une telle crise…à moins que…

« -Watanuki…Tu t'es vraiment tant inquiété ?

-…»

Le silence de celui-ci à cette question en dit suffisamment long au goût de Domeki. Alors finalement Watanuki s'en étais enfin rendu compte ? Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour ça…Quel imbécile…

Mais un imbécile adorable…

«-Watanuki, ce n'était pas la peine de te faire autant de soucis, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de mourir.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre cet esprit et moi !!!

-Parce que tu étais en danger.

-Oui mais pourquoi as-tu… »

Watanuki s'interrompit face au regard que Domeki lui lança. Un regard lourd qui disait « Imbécile tu connais déjà la réponse !» Et Watanuki rougis. Car oui, la veille il avait enfin compris. Mais il ne semblait pas totalement l'accepter. Pas encore. Quoique…

Le regard de Domeki se reposa sur la boîte à bentôs regorgeant. Oui. En faite Watanuki l'acceptait peut être finalement… C'est même se qui semblait le plus logique en repensant à son comportement de ces dernières minutes. Et puis ça expliquait à Domeki pourquoi il s'était vu au travers de l'œil de jeune médium –chose qui ne se produisais que lorsqu'il ressentait des émotions fortes-

Sur de son raisonnement, Domeki releva les yeux sur Watanuki, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, semblant mal à l'aise. Peiné de le voir ainsi Domeki se décida définitivement.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au côtés de Watanuki, et doucement le pris dans ses bras.

Watanuki sursauta et le va vers lui des surpris, puis se mit à rougir. Mais apparemment il ne voulait pas que Domeki le voit, alors il cacha son visage… dans le cou de son ami [3. L'archer sourit alors et resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, il murmura tendrement à son oreille :

«-Baka…il t'en aura fallu du temps… »

Puis il lui releva doucement le menton, le contempla quelques secondes et avec un petit sourire, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

[1 Cette partie là est inventée, car pour ce que je sais Clamp n'a pas raconter leur première rencontre, mai bon je peux me tromper !! 

[2 Oui je sais…c'est méchant d'arrêter la phrase là… mais comprenez moi…. C'est tellement bon en même temps de s'imaginer les lecteurs s'énerver après vous… Aïe non pas taper !!!!!

[3 Logique non ?

Watanuki : Nan mai je rêve ou tu te moques de moi ????

Céli-chan : Hein ?? Moi ?? Je n'oserai pas !!

Watanuki : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! J'vais t'étrangler !!

Céli-chan : Nan je crois pas… sourire pas rassurant du tout

Watanuki : se fige C'est quoi cette tête de sadique ????

Céli-chan : Et bien…disons que je peux te faire du chantage mon petit Wata-chan…

Watanuki : glups C'est…C'est-à-dire ??

Céli-chan : Les lemons tu connais ? air angélique

Watanuki : pâlit tu… tu oserais pas… C'est pas vrai et puis t'en as pas encore publié !!

Céli-chan : publié non…mais j'ai finit mon premier lemon aujourd'hui même (un p'tit Kuro/Fye) Et j'en ai u autre sur le feu (un Ed/Roy) !!

Watanuki : ….Ch'uis foutu….

Céli-chan : Je crois que oui parce que de toute façon je compte bien en faire un entre toi et Domeki !!

Watanuki : Bon changeons de sujet avant que je tombe en dépression… Reviews ? (Ou sinon c'est l'auteuse qui fait la dépression !!)


End file.
